


Some Kittens Don't Like Rats

by AdviserOfImladris (orphan_account)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Erestor was done with work early and came home to take a shower, Glorfindel brings a dead rat to his chambers, Is Glorfindel going to have to sleep on the couch again?, M/M, Some kittens don't like rats, and Erestor is really freaked out by the rat, or a bath, where in the world did a rat come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AdviserOfImladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel walks casually into his chambers, tosses a dead rat on the nearest chair, and looks for something to wrap the animal in before he buries it.  Where in the world did it come from, and how mad is Erestor going to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kittens Don't Like Rats

Glorfindel had almost made it to his chambers before he realized that he had forgotten to wrap the dead rat in something. He had wondered why many elves were giving him odd looks as he strolled down the halls, small body swinging from his hand by its tail, but he had just figured he had forgotten to match his clothes again. No, though, he hadn’t put the dead rodent in a basket or something, or even a cloth.

Well, that was too bad. He’d have to get something from his room – an old towel, perhaps? – and then he would go bury it in the gardens, where an animal should be. That decided, Glorfindel confidently strode right into his rooms, tossed the corpse on the nearest chair, and headed into the bathroom.

He was reasonably surprised to find Erestor there, wrapping himself in one of Glorfindel’s large fluffy robes. His lover was usually later coming from his work in the library or study, but Glorfindel definitely wasn’t complaining! Since Erestor’s back was to him, he crept closer and scooped the adviser up, gratified when he heard a squeak of surprise. It was usually harder to scare Erestor.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor protested, but didn’t make any move to get out of his lover’s grasp. Glorfindel set him down with a grin and spun him around, kissing him soundly before pulling back and laughing. “Erestor! What are you doing here so early?”

“I finished the paperwork before usual,” Erestor said coolly, secretly pleased by his lover’s more-than-delighted greeting. “And I came back to take a relaxing bath – which I’ve already had,” he hastily added before Glorfindel could suggest that they take one together. It would not be relaxing – at least, not in the terms he was thinking of – if Glorfindel decided to join him. “And now I need to get ready for the evening meal. Why are you here at this time?” he asked, calling it over his shoulder as he stepped out of the bathing chambers and into the bedroom.

“I’m looking for a towel,” Glorfindel replied, and Erestor could hear something hard hit the floor, and a rustling noise came soon after. “Oops,” said Glorfindel, then, “Do we have any old towels that could be buried?”

“Of course not, they’re all clean.” Erestor shook his head, deciding not to ask why Glorfindel would want to bury a towel – and tugged the lapels on the oversized robe tighter. He had his own bath robes, but this one was Glorfindel’s favorite and thus covered in his musky scent, which was why he was wearing it right now. Walking around the bed, Erestor scanned the room the chair he had placed the clothes that he was going to wear for the evening meal. He saw the chair immediately, and the dark robes draped over it.

Erestor moved toward it, the ends of the white furry robe trailing on the floor, and reached his hand out for the clothes that were – and then he saw It. A huge, enormous, bug-eyes, long-tailed, terrible, grey RAT. Erestor let out a terrified shriek and leaped backwards, tripping over a pair of shoes Glorfindel had left haphazardly on the floor and landing hard on his backside. He didn’t even notice the jolt of pain that shot up his rear, but instead scrabbled backwards until he hit the bed, then covered his head with his hands and cowered.

Glorfindel, naturally, had come barreling out of the bathroom with a murderous glint in his eyes at his lover’s scream. “Erestor!” he exclaimed in worry, seeing the dark-haired adviser cringing against the bed. “What happened?”

Erestor jabbed his finger at the Rat that seemed to be snarling at him from on top of his clothes. Oh, the horror! On his nice clothes – he was going to have to burn those! “That – that thing is…it’s –”

Glorfindel stared for a long moment at the dead creature he had tossed carelessly on the chair, then at his lover, then back at the rat. “Hmm…” he finally said. “Erestor, you do know that’s dead, right?”

“Yes, I KNOW!” Erestor yelped, pulling his legs to his chest and providing Glorfindel with a perfect view of his creamy thighs and taut buttocks. “Get it out of here!”

“Mm,” was all Glorfindel said, staring in fascination at the skin exposed. Erestor’s damp hair dripped water from the dark locks, and a naughty drop plopped on his knee, then rolled temptingly down his leg and vanished from sight in the shadowed crease.

“Glorfindel!” Erestor finally howled, and grabbed the nearest thing in sight – one of the shoes Glorfindel had left on the floor – and threw it at his lover, effectively snapping him out of his trance.

“What? Oh, yes, the rat.” Glorfindel moved amiably toward it, prepared to obey, then he stopped and raised both eyebrows at Erestor. “Wait…you’re scared of a little, tiny, dead rat?”

Erestor refused to answer, instead fixing Glorfindel with a ferocious glower. “Get. It. Out,” he hissed.

“All right, all right,” Glorfindel agreed, and picked the dead rat up by the tail. It swung in his hand, and Erestor’s chocolate eyes widened even further and he scooted away more. Glorfindel chuckled and took a threatening step toward his lover, waving the animal toward Erestor.

The adviser threw the other shoe at him. “Get it out, Glorfindel! Now!”

“I am!” Glorfindel exclaimed, moving toward the door. As soon as he reached it, he yanked it open, tossed the limp corpse out into the hall, and slammed the door shut again. He trotted back to where Erestor was still recoiled all the way into the corner between the wall and the bed. “It’s gone,” he reassured Erestor, smiling encouragingly. “No more shall it terrify you; no more shall it scare the trousers off you!” He gave a lascivious grin, enjoying the still-visible sight of Erestor’s naked legs and rear. “Literally.”

Erestor huffed and dropped his legs, smoothing the robe over them. He climbed to his feet gracefully, then gave Glorfindel the most annoyed look he could muster. “Why would you bring a dead animal into our rooms?”

“I was going to bury it,” Glorfindel offered, feeling quite regretful that Erestor had covered those lovely thighs. “Are you quite sure we don’t have an old towel?”

Erestor shuddered. “Yes, I’m sure. And I would never let you use even an old towel to bury that filthy creature in!”

Glorfindel affected a fake pout, which really didn’t work on his perpetually cheerful face. “But love, I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Mind?!” exclaimed the adviser. “Of course I would mind! It was on top of my clothes, for Valar’s sake!” He made a horrified face, and Glorfindel beamed widely. “I don’t mind! You could just wear my robe the whole meal! Oh…even better, wear nothing!”

Erestor, still not quite used to the remarks his lover constantly made, just glared at him.

“Actually,” said Glorfindel musingly, “I wouldn’t want anyone else ogling you except me, so I suppose that wouldn’t work. Just throw the robe on right before we leave, and take it off as soon as we get back. Will that work?”

“I’m getting more clothes to wear,” Erestor muttered, turning and marching to his wardrobe. He found some good silver-embroidered black robes, a pair of formal slippers, and a silver hair ribbon that would go perfectly with his clothes and set off his hair marvelously. Glorfindel watched avidly and with great attention as Erestor let the far-too-big-for-him robe drop to the floor, his sleek body rippling with muscles like some great cat, and started to pull on leggings.

Erestor barely finished lacing his leggings in time before he felt a warm body right behind him and strong arms pull him back against a broad chest.

“Do we have time for a little play, kitten?” Glorfindel rumbled in his ear, nipping lightly at the tender skin right below his pointed ear.

“I may be your kitten, but I still hate rats,” Erestor felt he had to point out, and it was a valid line of reasoning but pointless when Glorfindel hummed in agreement and kissed the side of his neck tenderly after moving aside his still-damp hair.

“We should get ready,” Erestor said when Glorfindel paused after only a moment. “Lord Elrond will be –”

“Lord Elrond gets to wait,” Glorfindel said smugly, then lifted a hand and tilted Erestor’s chin back. Dark blue eyes met deep brown ones, and Glorfindel smiled. “My kitten,” he said, then ducked his head and pulled Erestor into an affectionate, soft kiss. Emotions whirled through the contact, love and tenderness, devotion and…amusement? Glorfindel ended the kiss, leaving Erestor with a flick of his tongue against the ruby-red lips, and grinned. “Are you sure Elrond needs us right now?”

“It would be rude to skip supper,” Erestor said, but with absolutely no conviction in the sentence. Instead he just watched approvingly as Glorfindel ran a tongue over his own lips, loving the taste of Erestor on himself.

Glorfindel’s eyes crinkled in delight and he leaned closer, tilting Erestor’s chin with his head and pressing his lips to that delectable red mouth. He flicked his tongue out, capturing Erestor’s delicious taste, and hummed in approval. Erestor closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss – then he suddenly remembered something.

“Glorfindel!” Erestor scolded, jerking back and opening his eyes. Glorfindel’s own eyes widened innocently. “What?”

“You left that dead animal right out in the hallway where anyone could –” Erestor was cut off by a female scream of horror coming outside their room, in the hallway. He raised his eyebrows meaningfully at Glorfindel. “Where anyone could find it.”

Glorfindel winced, and glanced toward the door. “Okay,” he sighed despondently, knowing perfectly well that Erestor would be fully dressed and ready to go by the time he had buried the rat. “I’ll get it.” He moved toward the door, glancing back once at the half-bare form of his lover, arms crossed and damp hair falling around his shoulders. A drop of water slid temptingly down his torso, gleaming off the pale skin.

Glorfindel sighed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...you get to guess where the rat came from, because Glorfindel's not telling and Erestor does *not* want to know. ;-D


End file.
